Disneywood Adventure
Disneywood Adventure is another theme park which will be located in Walt Disney Universe. It will combine elements from the upcoming future expansion of WDW's Disney's Hollywood Studios which would soon be renamed to Disney's Hollywood Adventure and Walt Disney Studios Park Paris. List of areas Disneywood Attractions *TechniCollateral Shops *The Studio Store *Director's Point Restaurants and food services *Kingdom Hearts Commissary Pixar Place Similar to the rumored future expansion for Pixar Place at Disney's Hollywood Studios in Florida, it will feature two zones, Toy Story Land and Cars Land. In Toy Story Land, Andy's Engine and Andy's Toy Box will be referred to Bonnie's Engine and Bonnie's Toy Box since Bonnie is the new owner of Woody and his toy friends and Andy had left for college in Toy Story 3. Attractions *A Bug's Life Playground *Monsters Inc. Door Coaster *Finding Nemo: The Musical *The Incredibles 4-D Experience *Ratatouille: Kitchen Calamity *Inside Out: Mission for the Cranium Toy Story Land *Toy Story Midway Mania! *Slinky Dog Coaster *Space Ranger teacup-styled ride *Toy Soldier Parachute Drop *RC Racer Radiator Springs *Radiator Springs Racers *Mater's Junkyard Jamboree *Luigi's Festival of the Dance Shops *Scare Department *Seagull Harbor *Edna Mode's Power House Toy Story Land *Al's Toy Barn *Bonnie's Engine *Bonnie's Toy Box Radiator Springs *Ramone's House of Body Art *Sarge's Surplus Hut *Radiator Springs Curios Restaurants and food services *Heimlich's Taste and Smell Treats *Eat and Scream *Harryhausen's *Remy's Patisserie *Super Fast Food *The Coral Reef Toy Story Land *Hey Howdy Hey! Takeaway *Mr. Potato Head's Eating Fun Radiator Springs *Cozy Cone Motel *Flo's V8 Cafe *Filmore's Taste-In Lucasland Attractions *Star Tours 2: The Adventure Continues *Jedi Training Academy *Indiana Jones, Temple of the Forbidden Eye Shops *Star Wars Station *Indiana Jones Adventure Outpost Restaurants and food services *Jock Lindsey's Hangar Bar Toon Studios Attractions *Animagique! *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales 4-D: Lights, Camera, Adventure! *Phineas and Ferb's Coolest Coaster Ever! *Planes: Dusty's Great World Cup Shops *Character Customizations *Snoopy, Bob, and Larry's Adventure Stop *Crophopper Airstrip Restaurants and food services *Animator's Palette *Peanuts and Veggie Pops Muppet Studios Since the death of Jim Henson on May 16, 1990, the proposed Muppet Studios area for Disney's Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World was cancelled. A similar version will have some more attractions including a Muppet Theater showing Muppet Vision 3D and The Muppet Show Live! in honor of him. Attractions *The Muppet Theater **Muppet Vision 3D **The Muppet Show Live! *Rock 'n' Roller Coaster: Featuring the Electric Mayhem *'Muppet Labs '- similar to Journey Into the Imagination with Figment, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and his assistant Beaker demonstrate some of their inventions while giving a tour around the labs. *'Fozzie's Remote Controll Pies' - an aerial carousel containing ten teacup-styled spinning pies. *'The Great Gonzo's Cannon Blast' - Blast from the cannon around Muppet Studios as you ride a Gonzo-shaped coaster. *Bear in the Big Blue House Live! Shops *The Muppet Store *Kissy Kissy Wardrobe *The Electric Mayhem Records *Bunsen and Beaker's Lab Rack *Bear in the Big Blue House Store Restaurants and food services *Swedish Chef's Kitchen *The Great Gonzo's Pandemonium Pizza Parlor Maroon Studios Maroon Studios would have been part of Disney's Hollywood Studios but was cancelled despite the success of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It will feature the cancelled Toontown Trolley, a Star Tours-styled attraction themed to Roger Rabbit but referred as Roger Rabbit's Toontown Adventure, Baby Herman's Spinster Buggies, and Judge Doom's Tower of Terror. Attractions *Roger Rabbit's Toontown Adventure *Baby Herman's Spinster Buggies *Judge Doom's Tower of Terror Shops *Maroon Studios Memorabilia Restaurants and food services *Terminal Bar Entertainment *'Disney's Hollywood Express '(daytime parade) - Watch Disney's beloved stars sing and dance to the catchy rhythm of their greatest tunes from their respective hits in this gigantic dazzling train parade similar to the upcoming Mickey's Storybook Express from the upcoming Shanghai Disneyland Park. "It Don't Mean a Thing" from Tokyo DisneySea's Big Band Beat plays during show stops. *Fantasmic! II: A Wonderful Dream Expedition (nighttime spectacular) Category:Walt Disney Universe